shidgeon
by Altea the orca
Summary: second story its for my best friend gravtron1 she is a shidge shipper so i figured its not romantic but i think its pretty good then again im the writer i think all my stories are good hope you all enjoy. also the cover photo is one of my only Voltron pics at the moment (family deleted the rest)


**whats up i figured i should make a mini story i am stuck with my main one at the moment, this is just some shidge fluff for my friend gravtron1, im actully a kidge sibling/whatever interaction they have together, yeah im desperate for a actual kidge moment,**

 **also this is kinda set before she found matt and sam just cuz i have not seen season 7 and im dying and bored. enjoy also their on olkarian**

the castle was quiet all the paladins were asleep exept for pidge who was on her lion outside with the picture of her family clutched in her hand, she was looking towards the dark sky trying to figure out the new constalations that were shining that night.

"God" she said starting a prayer "i worship you because you are holy and good and the creator, please forgive me of my lying and running away and forgive my fellow paladins of their sins, thank you for this wonderful universe you have created and that we get to see first hand, father keep them safe wherever they are if it is your will protect them and give comfort and peace to my mother, and help me to be strong. amen she said the last part with her voice breaking missing her mom and her father and brother,

 **idk if all you christians out there noticed she prayed in the order Jesus taught his followers, "worship, repent, thank, and ask. ok back to the story XD**

she was in tears as she heard some light footsteps aproaching but she paid no mind, "pidge?" shiro asked with a firm but gentle but more firm than anything else like the leader he was, "hmmm" she responded looking back at him trying to hold back breaking down into a emotional disaster, shiro studied her for a moment he noticed she had her bayard deactivaded, headphones she stole back from lance, a blanket, laptop, and her photo.

" you really miss them dont you" he asked sitting next to her now with a more gentle tone, she nodded looking down at the photo trying not to make eye contact, "well-" he started but was quickly cut off, " i know God will take care of them but im still worried our will isnt always Gods will, and my mom" she continued not realizing that she was rambling, " i ran away she must be worried sick i miss her so much, she would have said no if i told her an-" "pidge" shiro interupted, " your mom and dad would be proud of you so would matt,"

her eyes went wide when she heard him say that. then out of nowhere she hugs him tightly letting out all her emotion, "thank you takashi. she said into his shirt still crying, " dont worry katie you'll find them" he said resting his chin on her messy hair,

(honestly i would not let someone rest their chin on my head it hurts lol)

she fell asleep in his arms and he easliy scooped her up in his arms and headed inside green (as the former leader the lions had connected with him and let him and keith in)

he took the blanket she had been using and made it into a nest behind her chair and laid her down. and with what was left of the blanket covered her and put her laptop and headphones next to her with the pictured in her hand, he leaned down and kisssed her forehead before he left "goodnight katie" he said leaving

she woke up the next morning and saw a bowl of food goo with a note that read " katie i know you miss them and one day you will find them, for now please rest and take some time off. takashi."

she smiled and ate her food, and for most of the day stayed in green relaxing and resting.

 **authors notes**

 **ok the end i hope whoever reads this you enjoyed took me a bit to make and my hands are just flying over the keybaord its crazy yeah my hands hurt any way thats it for today maybe as always vrepit sa form voltron ka-chow and may God bless you and your life, thanks for reading america. we'll see you next time.**


End file.
